Family all the way!
by Twinkle Berry
Summary: Danielle is the daughter of Wrestler Raven, she has one older brother and some of the best friends in the world, together they make their way into the wrestling world.
1. Chapter 1

This Story consists of RAVEN, JIMMY JACOBS who in this story is altered to be Ravens son Jimmy Levy, and me OC Danielle Levy.

**LEVY HOUSEHOLD**

"_DADDY, Jimmy is tickling me again"_ Screeched Danielle.

"_Jimmy Get of your sister"_ Laughed Raven from his lazy boy chair.

Jimmy and Danielle were no more than a year apart in age, but Jimmy would always make it known to his baby sister that he was the boss. But the two adolescents both knew that the real boss was their dad Raven, there only parent since their mum had died when they Jimmy was 7 and Danielle 6. The pair now 16 and 15 were a fine model of teenagers. The common mistake everyone would make about the two were that they were tear away teens that don't get any discipline, in fact they were the opposite they had had such a incredible up bring that they were very polite, civilised, responsible kids. It was just the fact that they were spawn of raven that they were considered Bad Kids.

The pair sat up still giggling from their antics. Raven just watched smiling at his offspring.

"_Have you guys packed yet? We are leaving tomorrow for Chicago so make sure you have all you need, remember you are going to be getting some training while we are there"_ Raven asked

"_Yup I'm all ready Daddy"_ Danielle Smiled.

Danielle and Jimmy defiantly were their father's children. Ever since they were toddlers they had liked wrestling, it didn't help that they were attending shows before they were even out of diapers. Their best friends Chris, Alex and Lacey also were wrestling obsessive so their love for it just grew and grew. They had done other things growing up acting, dancing, and other sports, both of them are quite the multi talented kind, but wrestling was there passion. Raven had installed the basics in there mind but they wanted more. Not many places would accept a 15 and 16 year old but Raven pulled some strings and got them a place at a training camp in Chicago for the summer.

"_Hey Danni, are you going to miss your lover boy"_ Jimmy laughed while doing kissing noises.

Danielle started throwing pillows at the older levy.

"_We all know you love Chris my little Danni bear"_ Raven smirked.

Danielle started to blush. _"Of course I'm going to miss him, but don't ever say he is my lover boy, that word just creeps me out"._

**IN CHICAGO.**

"_Thanks Ace for having them, you don't know how much they appreciate this" _Said Raven

"_Its no problem, I need some young guys here; most of them are past 40" _Ace laughed while surveying the people sat across the room.

"_I will pick them up later, don't be to hard"_ Raven joked.

Jimmy and Danielle sat on a table in the corner of the training room as their dad spoke to Ace.

"_Look at them all Danni, old sweaty men"_ Jimmy scrunched up his face at the sight.

"_I know, I can smell them from here…and it's not nice"_ Moaned Danielle. Suddenly her head perked up as the door opened and two young guys walked in. She started nudging Jimmy not taking her eyes of the two.

"_Look at them; they look what would you say, College kids?"_ Danielle asked.

"_Hmmm yeah I would say college; at least we have some people we might be able to get on with"_

"_Yeah….yeah I hope so"_ Danielle smiled as she continued to stare.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

**Okay, I know this isn't the best of stories. Please please please give me feedback of how I could improve this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle smiled as she saw the two college looking kids started making their way towards them. One skinny looking guy with shoulder length blonde hair, covered in tattoos and looking generally dirty, the other a huge contrast muscular, clean cut, short brown hair, the average jock. The two strangers reached the table that Jimmy and Danielle were perched on. The Taller more muscular man reached out his hand.

"_Hey guys, I am Scott"_ He shook their hands and then pulled back presenting his friends.

"_Oh and umm I am Punk"_ A more nervous timid man spoke clearly uncomfortable.

"_Well Hi, Im Jimmy and this is my little sister…"_

"_Danielle but please call me Danni"_ Grinned Danielle.

For the next three hours the four of them got to know each other. Punk slowly began talking and becoming more forthcoming, all through the three hours Danielle just kept starring at the strangely blonde, she found him highly fascinating.

**HOTEL**

Danielle starred at herself in the mirror. Her long brown hair flowing down her back, her tanned skin radiant, her smile bright, her piercing blue eyes, standing 5ft 6 she wad the perfect height their was just one thing that bothered her.

"Jimmy do I look fat" She sighed grabbing skin around her belly.

Jimmy perked up from the magazine he was engrossed in while lying on the bed.

"Danni there is nothing of you, how could you even think you look fat" He questioned while looking back down at his magazine.

"But look at this" She pointed at her stomach

"Yes that would be muscle and flesh .But I see no fat" Jimmy raised an eyebrow at his little sister.

Danielle sighed as she kept looking at herself in the full length mirror from all angles.

For the next six weeks they trained at Ace's training camp and started doing independent shows, as the weeks went on their bond with Scott and Punk grew and grew.

It was the day that Danielle and Jimmy had been dreading, it was time for them to go back to Michigan, although they were happy to go back to see their friends, they didn't want to leave the training camp where they had learnt so much.

"I don't want to go" Sighed Danielle

Punk, Scott, Jimmy and Danielle had gone out for coffee to say goodbye to each other. They knew they would see each other again but it wouldn't be the same, here they spent most days together.

"_I don't want you guys to go"_ Scott moaned _"It means I am going to be left with the miserable dirty pig of a man" _He looked towards punk who was stuffing a muffin in his mouth.

He began to giggle, letting out a snort and allowing crumbs to fall from his mouth.

"_See what I have to put up with"_

"_Oh come on man, I am not that bad…I am going to miss you both two but hey we will see each other again"_ Said Punk, He looked towards Danielle who seemed to have gone of in a daydream. Punk reached over the table and poked the 15 year old.

Danielle snapped back to reality and smiled at the scrawny man.

"_Want some muffin"_ Punk offered

"_Nah I am not very hungry"_

"_Are you okay Danni"_ A concerned Jimmy asked

"_Yeah I am just tired, and I am going to miss this"_ Danielle buried her head in her hands

"_Come on Danni"_ Jimmy put his arm round the younger levy and pulled her in tight to him.

"_I am going to miss this to, the thought of going back to regular life scares me" _Admitted Jimmy

"_Oh I totally agree I love you guys, but you have to remember this isn't going to be the end hunny we are going to travel the roads together and we are going to become the best together remember" _Punk Laughed

"_For him to actually say that he must mean it, heck I love you guys _to," Scott brushed his hand under his eye mimicking a tear falling. _"Every Saturday though we are going to meet up and do a show, deal?"_

Danielle began to smile and the gang reached their hands into the middle of the table. The four got up to leave, when Scott grabbed them all into a hug, it was time for Jimmy and Danni to leave what had become an incredible experience.


End file.
